Choices and Changes
by ExLibris3
Summary: The choices we make always brings with it a change, for better or for worse. Choices and changes throughout Jen and Gibbs' relationship. Jibbs.


**Choices and changes**

_Author's notes: This will be another little one-shot series. __Though every chapter will be connected to each other, each one describing the choices and changes made throughout Jen and Gibbs' relationship. Starting from the beginning. First one written from Jen's pov. Taking place in Marseille._

* * *

**Hot summer's night**

Choices and changes are connected. We make a choice, and change is a given consequence. I've made many choices in my life, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. I wasn't always able to foresee the aftermath of my actions, sometimes I was merely too stubborn to see the even most obvious consequences. I always have a habit of convincing myself it will turn out the way I wanted, then one day a man came into my life that taught me nothing ever goes the way you want. He made me make the most wonderful choice of my life. Though, I'm still not entirely sure who chose to take the first step, who initiated that first kiss of ours. Maybe we acted at the same time, I do not remember.

* * *

_The last beams of the setting sun cast a warm orange light over the tops of the buildings, anticipating the end on yet another hot summer's day. The weather had been exceptional these past few weeks, even though the heat had sometimes been too much. Windows stood wide open, the air above the asphalted street almost sizzled through the scorching hot days, but as the sun began to wound down toward the horizon, leaving behind a__ French south coast that promised a warm summer's night._

_Out the doors of the local hotel came a couple, having not been able to enjoy the summer's heat as they had only just finished their first mission together this very night. _

_Jen walked the sidewalk in tank top and short, shaking her head and laughing at her partner, stubbornly dressed in pants and a white t-shirt, though the main reason for her laughing was the coffee cup firmly held in his hand._

"_How the hell can you drink that stuff?" she laughed and he looked at her. "It's like a hundred degrees, Jethro!"_

"_Keeps me cool," he just said, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling._

"_You know, you're a very strange man," she said as she was still looking at him. It was his turn to smile as he drained the rest of his coffee and threw the paper cup into a garbage bin they passed by._

"_I know, you tell me that all the time," he retorted and she linked arms with him. It just felt so natural none of them reacted, even though it was the first time they walked like this._

_They walked through the hot summer's night, until finding an open-air restaurant that seemed to have a table free._

_Jen waved her menu before her in a feeble attempt at cooling herself down as a few drops of perspiration had appeared on her forehead, even though she had just taken a shower. Gibbs poured a glass of water and pushed it toward her. She smiled and accepted. _

"_Thank you," she breathed and took a deep drink._

"_So, our first mission accomplished," he grinned at her from across the table. "Good job, probie," he added and watched in amusement how she screwed up her face at the dreadful nickname._

"_How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" she said and placed the glass back onto the table, glaring at him as he smirked._

"_You know I'm just kiddin' ya," he said in his defense and automatically reached out to place his hand on top of hers. She didn't withdraw hers, and nor did she seem to be bothered about it. They sat like that, just looking at each other, until a waiter came with their food, and he relinquished his hold._

"_Merci," she thanked the waiter and he responded with a simple nod before walking off. They ate in silence, Gibbs' gaze occasionally shifting up to watch the small beads of sweat that were trickling down her chest and between her breasts._

_When their plates were scraped clean and they were both satisfied, he cast another glance at her were she sat leaned back with her wine glass in a firm grip. He found her watching him. Delivering a smile, he leaned forward and clinked his glass against hers._

"_You're going to be a damn good agent, Jen," he assured her and was rewarded with a smile from her, a smile that he never quite tired of seeing._

"_I'm learning from the best," she replied and their glasses clinked again. As she drank, she glanced at him over the brim of her glass, a comfortable feeling washed over her, and she suspected it had nothing to do with the alcohol or the summer's night heat._

_Later, as it never quite turned dark this summer's night, they stood at the pier overlooking the harbor. She licked her fingers clean off the vanilla ice-cream that had run down her ice-cream cone as it melted. He watched her struggle with her melting ice-cream and smiled as he walked up to her, having already finished his. He wiped off her fingers with a napkin and, as she raised her head up to meet his gaze, he took the remaining cone from her fingers and placed it on the railing. She didn't fight it._

_Jen let her fingers rake through his hair as he pulled her closer, his hands pressing comfortably against the small of her back. The air around them was filled with the scent of Mediterranean flowers, the summer's night heat and the undeniable passion between the two of them._

_It was impossible to say who moved first, she moved to stand on her tiptoes at the same time as he bent his head down, their lips meeting in a long-desired kiss. He held her gently; she tugged at him with uncontained desire. His lips stroked hers softly, making her shiver with anticipation as she trailed her tongue across his lower lips, drawing a soft moan off his lips and causing him to pull her just a little closer._

_It was a hot summer's night, and the air was sizzling with the love surrounding the newfound lovers. It was a hot summer's night, and the air smelt of flowers. It was a hot summer's night, and they had both made the choice to take their relationship to a whole new level, never mind consequences. _

* * *

As I think back to that night, I know it's still the best choice of my life, even thought the consequences weren't just as amazing. We were an unbeatable team, me and Jethro. But our presumably unbreakable bond was shattered by another one of my choices, a choice I am not so proud of. But that's a whole other story.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think!!_


End file.
